


果实

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 接dmc5结局/DV在魔界砍树/NK非恋人关系/OOC请见谅/为了HE无所不用其极





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接dmc5结局/DV在魔界砍树/NK非恋人关系/OOC请见谅/为了HE无所不用其极

“你还活着。”

“是啊。你也还活着。”

Urizen庞大的身躯在这片潜意识的角落里占据了绝大部分的空间，他就这么随便地坐在那儿，等待着自己被Vergil彻底吸收。他饶有兴致地观察着V，自己一只手就能把他整个包住，但也是他给了自己最后一击。

“你甘心吗？”

V懒洋洋地说，“他即是我们，我们即是他。有什么甘心不甘心的？”Urizen的腿真硬，靠在上面一点都不舒服。

Urizen拎着他的衣服把他放到掌心里，“我以为，你作为一个‘独立’的人在那边生活了一段时间，会有其他的想法。”

“我只是不想死而已。”V既来之则安之地盘腿坐在那个巨大的手掌上。“重归Vergil只不过是换了一种活下去的方式。活着就好。”

“你想过。你想过如果自己是一个独立的真正的人。你知道我能察觉到你的想法。”

“那又怎么样？”

“我能帮你。”

“4月1日已经过了，Urizen。”

“那个果实，我没能吸收它的所有力量。”Urizen摊开另一只手，个头小了一大圈儿的Qliphoth果实在他的掌心打着转儿。“吃了它。”

“……你为什么要这么做？”V接过果实，依稀还能感觉到轻微的鼓动。

“吃。”

V张开口，果实像水一样滑进他的食道。“没什么味道。”

“确实是。”

与此同时，Vergil陷入了少有的沉睡，他抱着Yamato席地而坐，斜靠着枯死的树桩紧闭双眼。Dante没有吵醒他。附近已经没有活着的恶魔了，让他休息下也挺好的。

一阵突如其来的搏动打断了Dante盯着Vergil发呆的举动。他清楚地感知到那阵搏动来自于Vergil，仿佛是即将迎来新生的生命正在努力撞破包覆着自己的那层卵壳。然而Vergil毫无察觉，他仍保持着那个姿势一动不动。

“喂喂，又要出什么幺蛾子了？”Dante打算把Vergil唤醒，天知道是不是他老哥要觉醒新技能了。“Vergil，醒醒！”

又是一阵搏动，Dante甚至感觉到有什么悸动过电般从他的躯体里穿过。紧接着，是第三次。

“Vergil！”Dante在Vergil耳边大吼，“你再不醒醒我要怀疑是不是你怀孕了！”

Yamato出鞘的声音一如既往地清脆。Dante险险闪过。“你终于醒了。”

Vergil收回刀，他居然睡着了。

“刚才，从你的身上……我感觉到了什么东西。”Dante找不到合适的词，“就，雏鸟快破壳的那种感觉，一阵一阵地……”

“我没有怀孕，Dante。”

“我知道你没有。但是那阵波动，持续了3次。”

Vergil站起身，他没发现自己的身体有任何问题，所以不想继续这个话题。他们都是半魔，男性不可能怀孕，最有可能的解释就是：Dante搞错了。

第二次当Dante感觉到那阵搏动的时候，Vergil又睡着了。这次，他是侧躺在地上的。Dante一度怀疑自己是不是年岁已高得了老花眼，Vergil看上去都有重影了。一个更加瘦削的身影在他身上影影绰绰忽隐忽现——

“V？”Vergil醒来后沉默了一阵。“不，我感觉不到。”自从V和Urizen合二为一，Vergil对他们各自的记忆并不十分清晰，就像是做了一个太长久的梦，醒来时已经无法描述一二了。

“会不会是，他产生了独立的人格？”

“Yamato的力量无法创造一个生命。”

“听说，Nero和V相处得挺好的。”

Vergil横了他一眼，没说话。

当第三次的时候，Vergil也看到了，从自己的躯体里漂浮出现的影子，那个书不离手的吟诗人。他紧闭着双眼，微微蜷缩着身躯，皮肤白得发亮。Dante所形容的搏动从他身上散发出来，那几乎就像是他的心跳。

“你真的不是在强撑？”Dante第52次问Vergil，对方已经完全懒得搭理他了。“他看上去就像是要从你的身体里剥离出来一样，你真的没有哪儿不舒服吗？”

Vergil的回答是把面前的恶魔切成碎片。

第四次的时候，双生子都非常淡定了。V的身影愈发地清晰，两人都已经认定他会从Vergil的身体里剥离出来。

“我们应该回去一段时间。”Dante指着Vergil身边重影似的那抹影子。“没有使魔，他只会是个累赘。况且，我也非常想念草莓圣代和披萨的味道啊！”

所幸他们的突然回归没有得到Lady的炮火洗礼，事务所里干净整齐了许多，灯光明亮。女士们正在吃披萨，Dante愉快地试图加入其中，遭到拒绝。

“你们应该先去把自己洗干净！”

“或许我们应该给Nero去个电话？告诉他Dante和Vergil回来了。”说话的时候Trish已经拨完号码了。

因此，第五次搏动惊醒了事务所的所有人，还有匆匆赶来的Nero。

“不，我从未见过这种情况，更没听说过。”Trish疑惑地围着Vergil和他身边忽隐忽现的V转了两圈。

Vergil站在那儿就像一尊冰雕，浑身上下都散发着扎人的寒气。只有Nero小心翼翼地凑上去，试图碰一碰幻影似的V——果然碰不到啊。

等房间里只剩3个Sparda后裔，Dante说，“动静越来越大了。就像是小鸟终于要啄破那层蛋壳一样。”

“你的意思是说，V会回来？”Nero听上去很高兴。

“也许会。也许不会。谁知道呢。”Dante懒洋洋地说，“今天午餐吃什么？披萨？”

Vergil端坐在沙发上，不置一词。

第六次的时候Lady和Trish去邻市清理小缺口里跑出来的漏网之鱼，Dante和Nero守着Vergil活似守着个快分娩的孕夫。Dante不是没想过借此机会让父子两个交流交流感情，可是这两个人独处的时候只会自尴自尬，连个眼神接触都没有。啊，愁死个半魔人。

第七次的时候是在半夜。Dante和Nero破门而入的架势颇有上门打劫的气场。而Vergil，他拔出了自己的刀，切开那阵腥红色阴影与自己的联系。他应该是早就知道将要发生什么，一举一动间冷静精准。

当烟尘散去，躺在Vergil房间床上的是一个完整的V，他正睡着，呼吸绵长。

“你知道结果会是这样？”Dante脸色沉郁地问Vergil。

后者冷淡地说，“我只是推测。”

Dante怒火滔天地转身走了。

“他就交给你了。”Vergil对Nero说，也走了出去。

Nero红着耳朵走近床边，轻手轻脚地把毯子捞过来给V盖上。他的气色看起来——非常正常，皮肤光滑，没有裂缝也没有掉渣。体温也不会过于冰冷，而是带着暖暖的温度。头发是白色的，跟Vergil的一样，魔纹也都不见了，是因为使魔不在吗？

不过，这都不是问题。

“欢迎回来，V。”


	2. Chapter 2

阳光里能看到灰尘在缓缓地飘落。V的视线跟着那些灰尘缓缓地移动，轻轻地，安静地，落到趴伏在床边的银白色短发里。

是Nero。

他回来了。Urizen没有骗他，他真的回来了。V抬起手，在阳光下，完好的手掌，能看到明晰的掌纹。他甚至能感受到阳光淡淡的温度。这阵温度令新生的躯体发出苏醒的声响，V在毯子下细微地蜷紧，皮肤上每一寸的触感都是那么舒适。

“醒了吗？”Nero眯着眼睛问。他之前从未见到过这样的V，在阳光下就像一只伸过懒腰的猫，懒洋洋的，带着股闲适。这引得Nero忍不住伸手揉了揉他铺散在枕头上的银发。

V甚至没意识到自己在微笑。“早，Nero。”

他们不得不让V套上了Nero留在这边的旧衣服，Nero可不想去翻Dante的衣柜，更何况是借给V穿。

“还不错。”不过是袖子长了一点点而已，裤腿也是。

Nero满脸燥热，“待会儿去买新的吧。”

“可是我没有钱。”

“没关系！我有！”

“哦。谢谢你，Nero。”

得了吧，别脸红了。为什么一直会脸红？这没有道理。“呃，饿了吗？我们下去吃早饭吧。”

可惜的是，DMC没有Kyrie的爱心早餐，只有排排坐等着仿佛要三堂会审的亲友。

“早啊，睡懒觉的小子们！”Dante此时已经完全看不出昨天晚上滔天的怒意，可能是一大早就吃饱了披萨和草莓圣代，又或者是别的什么，他看上去心满意足。

Lady眼珠子滴溜溜地打转，不过她没有说话。

Vergil更不可能说话。要不是Dante死拉硬拽，他很有可能昨天晚上剥离出V之后就直接走了，哪儿还会坐在这里由着Dante大吃大喝还把包装扔得一地都是。

“你现在看上去——就像是一个人类。”Trish一本正经地说，“但是，又不全是。”她转头看了一眼毫无反应的Vergil。“若不是Vergil毫无异样，我真怀疑他是不是又捅了自己一刀。”

V张开右手，皮肤白皙干净。“我能感受到魔力，就在我的身体里流动。”

Nero忍不住握紧V的左手——他什么时候握住了V的手？

“我没事，Nero。”V侧过头安抚地说。“我现在感觉，很好。”

“或许你需要这个。”Dante将三颗颜色各异的晶体放到茶几上。“这是那三个小家伙留下来的。”

“这是？”

“他们曾经跟我打了一架，挺缠人的。”

V拿起那三颗晶体，熟悉的脉动在掌心里响应着他体内的魔力。“谢谢你，Dante。”

“走了。”Vergil站起来。他们已经在这边停留了挺长的时间，是时候继续回去砍树了。

Lady小声地说了句什么，可能是“真不坦率”之类的。Trish非常赞同地耸了耸肩。

Dante干脆地跟了上去，背对着他们挥了挥手。

“Nero？”V感到Nero捏着自己手的力道越来越紧。

“没什么。”Nero对V笑了笑，就是笑得有些难看。“他们要是不回来，就别想听到我叫他们。”

两位女士齐齐露出“天呐！老爹这样就算了，儿子也一个臭脾气！”的表情。

“那么，先吃早餐吧？我觉得有些饿了。”

他们在外头随便找了家店吃了些三明治，还有果汁。买衣服的时候遇到了些问题，Nero觉得V穿什么都很好看，V自己则没什么特别要求的。最终，当Nero带着V回到Kyrie面前的时候，美丽的姑娘看到了一个与Nero描述不太一样的V。

Nero真的不是把自己穿不下的衣服套在了V身上？不过，也挺好看的啦。

“不嫌弃的话，你可以跟我们一起住。多久都可以。”Kyrie笑弯了眼睛，“你可以帮我们照看一下图书室。”

“当然，谢谢你。”

“快进来洗手，该吃晚餐了。Nero，去把Nico从车库叫上来吧，她在下面呆了一整天了。”

Nero答应着，一手扶着V的肩将他带进点亮灯光的屋子里。


End file.
